User blog:TheClydesdalePegasus149/"Coffee Girl" - final episode of the series?
Alright, so I've been thinking lately on what's next for PINY ever since "Coffee Girl" aired a few years ago. I know that some of us is waiting for a Season 3 to premiere at some point in the future, but I don't think this is a case. No, I believe "Coffee Girl" is actually not only a season two finale episode but rather a series finale overall. Here're a few evidences that I think this makes sense (and FYI, there's a lot of "think about it" on this blog post): #1 - 52 episodes are originally planned According to Kidscreen, PINY is originally planned to be a "52 x 11-minute fashion and lifestyle-based series". Take note that the article was published on 2015. If the series is going to have an additional season/episode, they should have announced it by now. But wait, what about that Italian website in which two more episodes are confirmed? I don't actually trust that website as a perfect place for sources. You see, the website tends to not give an accurate number of episodes for several TV series that I know and I believe the website is incorrect about that there're additional episodes of PINY. Here're two examples of what I'm talking about: * Zak Storm: The website said that there're 13 episodes of Season 1, despite there're supposed to be 39 episodes. And when you go to its "stagione 1" page, it didn't list all of the 39 episodes despite Italy already aired all of the episodes from the series on DeA Kids (even though DeA Kids split Season 1 into two separate seasons). * Steven Universe: The website only shows "Stagione 2" of the series, and when you go to its page there're only episodes 84 and 85 listed. How come the website didn't list the complete season and episode list on the website, huh? #2 - Seasonal gap Usually it takes a year for a new season to be release for a TV series. But something doesn't seem right for PINY. Since the show is animated in Flash, there should be a short gap (like between a few months to a year) before a new season premiere. Think of any shows that are animated in Flash, but has a short hiatus gap between the new seasons (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Loud House, Dan Vs., We Bare Bears, etc). Since PINY is a Spanish animated series and the English dub was release in the UK, let's think about the Spain and UK release dates of the episodes for the purpose of this claim. "Coffee Girl" premiered on December 31, 2016, on Disney Channel Spain while its UK airdate was on October 9, 2017, on POP. The date I published this blog post is February 20, 2019. Think about this: Why does it take too long for Season 3 to be in production? Answer: Because the production for the series have already ended since Season 2. #3 - That final scene of "Coffee Girl" Near the end of "Coffee Girl", there's a scene in which Michelle, Julia, Tasha, and Lilith each proudly throw a cap up in the air. In case you don't know what and why they're doing it, it's because those girls have graduated PINY! That's right, if you think about the people who worked on the series, then you realizes it make perfect sense why they added in that scene before the episode ends. Even though the four girls didn't wear their graduation gown for some reason, it's a sign that the series have ended on a higher note and that those girls have successfully and happily graduated together. In "Fashion Fake", Madame Forbes even mentioned "graduation" to Sam and Will at the beginning of the episode. #4 - Story arc/Character Development Okay, so the series contains numerous continuities in each episodes. This means you have to watch all of the episodes in order so you could understand the storyline, similar to how you watched Steven Universe. Now think about the story arcs and character developments that happened throughout the series and how "Coffee Girl" wrap up everything: * Julia and Michelle being sisters - Their relationship was extremely rocky ever since they first met each other in the first episode. Now that Julia apologizes to her long-lost twin sister and her friends and they all accept her, the sisters now have a healthy relationship at the end and there's no more rivalry between them. * Julia's character development - In the beginning, Julia behaves like a stereotypical mean girl and was originally the main antagonist of the series before Rita steals her role. As the series progressed, Julia starts to become more of an anti-heroine and develops a humble side to the point that she took the blame for sabotaging the science fair in "Everybody Hates Me" because she feels that her project is her own responsibility despite it's actually Rita who did it and frames Michelle for it. In "Coffee Girl", she realizes the errors of her way and apologizes to her rivals for all she done throughout her time at PINY and starts to make things right by finally accepts Michelle as her older twin sister and abandon the Beautiful People in favor of her new friends. Heck, she even told Rita that the latter could keep her role as queen bee since Julia don't want to be a meanest girl in the school anymore. * Sam and Michelle love story - I think the reason why Sam is created is so he can be the second love interest for one of the main characters (Michelle). In the beginning of the series, there's a love square between Sam, Michelle, Will, and Julia (Sam likes Michelle, Michelle likes Will, Julia likes Will, but Will is oblivious). "The Fake Date" serves as a turning point for Michelle's feelings towards Will as she moves on and later falls in love with Sam in "Skater Boy", leaving only Will and Julia. At the end of "Coffee Girl", both pairs become couples thus ending the Samchelle story arc. #5 - Dune Blanco EDIT: 8/17/19 Okay, so recently I've been playing detective again and start researching online for any evidences for the third season. Here're a couple things I found from Dune Blanco, the character designer of the series: * On September 26, 2017, Blanco posted on Instagram the model sheet for Lilith's dareway outfit. Two users happened to asked these questions: ** @pabilengyhelo asked "Is there going to be a second season for PINY? ������". Blano's response: "I will love it! But sadly I think that Anima is not thinking about a season season right now ������ maybe in the future ������" ** @left.this.account.cl. asked "Will PINY haves new episodes??". Blanco's response: "we only have two seasons, a total of 52 episodes. We don’t know, maybe in the future will be more PINY, but not for the moment. Sorry! ������". Well that confirmed that the series indeed have two seasons instead of one. * On October 3, 2017, Blanco posted on Instagram a background of the Beautiful People's room. @keiragc5 happened to asked this question. ** In Spanish: "Creo que podrían hacer un especial de cuando Julia y michelle nacieron y se separaron". Blanco's reponse: "hola! Gracias por tus comentarios! la serie ya está hecha hasta el final, así que por el momento no va a poder ser! Quién sabe, quizá en un futuro ��" ** In English: "I think they could make a special when Julia and Michelle were born and separated". Blanco's response: "Hi there! Thank you for your comments! the series is already made until the end, so at the moment it will not be able to be! Who knows, maybe in the future " This is very interesting since Blanco is a character designer and he doesn't seem to know what Anima have in mind for PINY. He even wrote "not for the moment" as well as "maybe in the future" back in 2017, meaning it's possible that Anima is still figuring out what they want to do with PINY and Blanco isn't sure if the studio wants PINY to have another season yet. However, it's almost two years since "Coffee Girl" so I wonder why Anima still haven't decided yet. Also, Blanco said "already made until the end" which possibly means that the series have already ended since Anima have successfully made 52 episodes like what they have originally plan for the series (52x11). Category:Blog posts